1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an optical component, more particularly to a photographic device.
2. Related Art
Generally speaking, the surveillance cameras are widely applied in several areas. For example, the surveillance cameras can be installed in a factory, a store, a building, a gateway or a passage of a house, a place needed to be supervised, or a place that is off the beaten track. Thereby, the incident can be recorded as evidence or for the purpose of the investigation if needed. Hence, the surveillance cameras can threaten the criminals to prevent them from committing crimes so that public order can be improved.
The fixed dome camera with infrared light, which are available on the current market, has a problem that the built-in light plate thereof cannot cover the whole range of camera's shooting angle because the covering angle of the built-in light plate is too small. Additionally, the light plate is fixed inside the machine so that it cannot be rotated or be tilted. Instead, the light plate can only be used in a fixed angle, or be amended by an adjusting mechanism. As a result, in certain viewing angles, the effective light projection length may be insufficient, or light around the edge of the video may be too dark.